Nothing Left to Live For
by TortureMegan
Summary: Winter. Deidara is in his apartment, making a sculpture when the phone rings. To answer, or to not answer. His choice will change his life, and that of a close friends...


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. I do not gain any monetary benefit from writing this.**

**This story contains mentions of suicide, and homosexuality. If you don't like, don't read.**

Bring. Bring.

Deidara glanced up from his sculpture, and stared at his cell phone. He watched it ring for a while before hitting the speaker button and turning back to his work.

"Hi, who's calling?"

"D-Deidara? It's me, Sasori."

He dropped the clay in his hands and grabbed the phone, scooping it up to his ear. His Danna always sounded so strong, so confident, if he sounded this scared then something had to be horribly wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill myself."

He froze, and almost dropped the phone, then he heard Sasori sob and was brought back to reality. Not bothering to put shoes or a shirt on, he grabbed the key card to Sasori's apartment complex and rushed outside.

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with it anymore."

"No, stop! Don't you dare kill yourself right now, un! You have to think first, you can't just do this!"

"I have thought about this, it's the only way. I just can't do this anymore, I've got nothing to live for."

"T-That's not true!"

Deidara shivered slightly in the cold winter air, bare feet slapping against the pavement as he ran. Luckily he was a really fast runner, and he only lived a few minutes' walk away from Sasori's complex.

"What? What is there to live for?"

"Un, there's your art, and your grandmother, and the Akatsuki, and"

Before he could say the most important thing, Sasori cut him off, obviously upset with his reasons.

"I'm sorry."

He flashed the key card at the door, shoving it open as soon as he heard the beep. Since he practically lived in Sasori's apartment, the red-head had given him his spare key card a long time ago so that he didn't have to always call Sasori down to let him in.

"Danna, no!"

"Good bye, Deidara."

The phone beeped and he swore, thrusting it into his pocket. Knowing the elevator here, it would take forever, so he rushed to the stairs, flying up them three steps at a time.

Second Floor.

Third Floor.

Fourth Floor.

Fifth Floor.

Sixth Floor! He raced out the door, mumbling a hasty apology to an old lady as he ran for Sasori's door. He desperately pounded on it, hoping that he wasn't too late. Just when he was about to break the door down, Sasori opened it, eyes red and puffy and skin deathly pale. He looked sick; really sick, but he was alive and that was all that mattered right now.

"D-Deidara?"

The blonde flung himself at Sasori, knocking them both onto the floor of Sasori's apartment.

"Y-You-Damnit Danna!"

And then he was crying, and Sasori was crying too, and they were both crying together on the floor of Sasori's apartment and the snow was drifting in but they didn't care because they were together.

Eventually they calmed down enough to close the door and get off the floor, instead sitting across from each other on Sasori's bed.

"You're all sweaty."

"I ran here from my apartment, un."

"But you're not wearing shoes or a shirt."

"There wasn't any time."

"You are the craziest brat I have ever met."

"B-But I'm your brat, yeah? And you're my Danna, and we're meant to argue about art and beat up our bullies and make fun of Hidan, that's how it works, right? And you can't be gone, you're meant to stay with me!"

Sasori just looked at the floor, and Deidara felt his heart constrict.

"A-And I need you, un! I need you, you can't go, I need you and you need me, right? Right?"

"You don't need me."

"Un, I do! You're my Danna, I need you more than anything else in the world, I love you!"

Sasori froze, and he gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

"Y-You love me?"

"Un,"

"How long?"

"Since chicken tenders and sweet sauce."

He stared down at the floor, face bright red. There was a rustling sound, and then Sasori was forcing him to look into his copper eyes.

"Brat."

"U-Un?"

"Love you too."

And then Sasori's pale lips were pressed against his own and for one second, everything was perfect, then Sasori pulled back again. They sat there, just staring at each other, faces inches apart and their breath visibly mingling between them.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to catch a cold."

"Don't care, un."

Sasori chuckled, lightly brushing his lips over Deidara's before leaning back slightly.

"I'm going to check myself into hospital."

"Un, I'm coming with you."

"You need to stay here and warm yourself up before you catch hypothermia."

"But if I get hypothermia I get to stay in the hospital with you."

"You are the strangest brat I've ever met."

"But I'm your brat."

"Love you."

"Love you too, un."

**Meh. This was a lot better in my head…This is why you don't write during test week, people! You come up with weird stuff! Like this. So, how I imagined this, it's winter, it's snowing, and it's late evening or something and Deidara's in his apartment working when Sasori calls. And since he works with clay, he doesn't wear a shirt and he's like me(and people like me) in that he doesn't wear shoes in the house. And the key card, well, you have a card and you hold it up to this apd thing and it unlocks the door to the complex…I don't really understand it, I just got this all from when I visited a friend at her apartment. And the old lady Deidara bumped into? That was Female Jiraiya. Don't ask. Just don't…Oh, and the whole chicken tenders and sweet sauce, that's from the Dane Cook Burger King/Crappy Job thing. Hidan and Deidara thought it would be funny to do that in real life, so first Hidan was yelling, then Deidara did the girl part where he asks for chicken tenders and sweet sauce all over his body, then the guy at the drive through actually thinks he's a girl and starts hitting on him, so Sasori gets all pissed and yells at him, and that's when Deidara realises: Hey, I'm in love with this guy. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
